User blog:Kayem-san/My gaming demeanor
During my time here, I've noticed I play games none of you bother acknowledging (GTA, COD, etcetera). I've realized there are types of gamers, most that inhabit the internet are core gamers primarily interested in Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Valve, whatever, and then some of you might be retrogamers and then a whole section are gaymers. So I just felt like making this blog about my gaming demeanor and how I judge video games. Coming from a family of minorities, I never got a computer or laptop until middle school. However, around second grade, I got my first video game console: a PS2. Before that, I would play Xbox at my uncle's house. If I believe correctly, the first game I ever played was Shrek (after that, started buying much more Shrek games). When I got my PS2 for Christmas, there were three games I got with it: Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects, SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab, and Madagascar. *Madagascar was the first game I played on the PS2. This game resulted in me getting addicted to free roam games (I LOVE THEM). Madagascar was a free roam game to an extent, allowing players to explore certain parts of the zoo. *I hated Marvel Nemesis at first (it's a fighting game), but eventually got use to it. To this day, I still haven't beaten that game nor do I plan on finishing it. *Creature from the Krusty Krab was amazing IMO; the fact that there were three playable protagonists (each with a different story that, in the end, ends up with them all meeting) interested me. And then I got GTA 3 from the gangster side of family. At first, I hated the game simply because it was too hard. I let it collect dust in its case for a couple of years before I decided to start playing my old games again. Still hated it. Then a friend came over and we started taking turns on the games. Slowly, I started becoming addicted with the cars available. And then there was the story. It was so gritty; I loved it. And since the protagonist was mute, I could relate (because I barely talk in real life)! And thus, GTA soon became my favorite series even though I completed NONE of the games released on the PS2; the first GTA game I completed was GTA 4 for the PS3 (the first game for the PS3 might I add). The first Nintendo game I played was Mario (shouldn't that all be ours?) I liked Mario, not exactly loved it, but it was an okay game. I disliked Sonic; everything was too faced paced for me. A couple of years later I rented Sonic Unleashed from Blockbuster (when they use to exist). Absolutely fracking hated it! The dialogue and voice-acting ruined a lot of it for me. I can't stand corny Japanese/anime/whatever dialogue. They say and do the stupidest stuff that no sane person would do (part of the reason why I dislike Pokémon). Only once have I played a Valve game. I only just played TF2 last year. I'm sorry to you TF2 fans, I can't stand this game. Specifically, the dumbass weapons. It's like a failed kid-friendly version of every other FPS in the world. The graphics are repelling to me as well. The L4D series is the only thing I'm interested in Valve. Payday: The Heist isn't a Valve game, but it's somewhat related to it, right? It features a mission that takes place in a location in the L4D universe, in which Bill makes a cameo in. So I've played a trial of Payday: The Heist via PSN. A meh game, but I overall didn't like it. You can shoot more than 10 bullets and none will even hit an enemy, thanks to the amount of recoil. I hated COD at first (I guess you have to hate a series before you can like it). Never bother playing the game, the fact that it was first-person made me hate it. But in 2012, the criminals in my family persuaded me to play MW3. Dear lord I sucked, but I eventually became a motherfawking pro. Then BO2 came out. Bought it. Hated it. Waste of money. Ghosts in somewhat better. Dunno, I could still play MW3 all day. Besides any of the GTA games, another all-time favorite game of mine in Mafia 2 (Mafia 1 sucked). I loved the soundtrack of the game. And the story is powerful enough to make you cry like a beoch. The same effect is present in Red Dead Redemption, a game made by the same people who made GTA (Rockstar Games). You get to play and eventually know on a personal level the protagonist (a loyal father who tries to protect his family), only to see him get viciously shot to death during the last mission. And then they play the saddest song ever following his death. Other games I play are Minecraft, the Batman: Arkham series (love Batman), The Sims 3 (this isn't a violent game, but it lets you play god), DC Universe Online, Dead Island, and more. Basically, the things I look for in games are customization and free roam. So yeah, I was never brought up around the games you guys play. Everything else is too cute and kid-friendly for this black person. What's your video game story? Make a blog dummy! Fun facts *I dislike fighting games because it's a "win or lose" situation. I don't take losing lightly. **Besides that, I do like some fighting games. Specifically, the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series. *The most kid-friendly game I've ever played has to be Madagascar. *The most kid-friendly game that I actually liked has to be The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *Worst game I've ever played and regret buying has to be Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. Category:Blog posts